Princesses and Dragons
by XBrain130
Summary: Everyone knows the drill of fantasy stories. Dragon kidnaps princess, knight kills dragon, knight lives happily with princess. But... what if the dragon always lived happily with the princess? What if there are no knights? Just four twin princesses, their four pet dragon brothers, and lots of funny everyday life in the magical world of Yu-Gi-Oh! (Fantasy AU)
1. Yuzu & Odd-Eyes

**If you have seen the drawings on my DA gallery or my Tumblr blog, then I welcome you to my own version of an ARC-V Fantasy AU!**

 **If you have no idea what I'm talking about, searching for my sketches doesn't hurt :) remember, I have the same username everywhere**

 **That said, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Yuzu opened her eyes, smiling.

She pulled off her nightgown, wore a simple white dress, grabbed her tiara from the nightstand, and went to open the curtains of her bedroom.

She was greeted by much sunlight.

Yuzu opened the glass door, going in her terrace to greet her loyal friend, who quickly jumped on his feet happily seeing her.

«Good morning Odd-Eyes!» she said, «Are you ready for this day?» The red dragon yapped happily and waved his head up and down, before jumping down to the ground, while the young girl went back inside the castle.

 **. . .**

Yuzu bowed briefly when entering the throne room. «Good morning father, I wish to ask you something.»

The youthful father, King Shuzo of the Hiragi family, monarch of their small kingdom, smiled at her princess. «You may, my daughter.»

A boy just slightly older than the princess, Prince Shun, stood silently besides the King, wearing his usual frown.

Princess Yuzu entwined her hands in her lap. «Father, I want your permission to go out for a picnic with my Dragon, Odd-Eyes.»

Prince Shun narrowed his eyes and turned to his father, waiting to hear the answer.

King Shuzo laughed and grinned. «Of course you can my dear Yuzu!»

Prince Shun crossed his arms. «Father, do really you think it is a good idea?» Princess Yuzu glared at the slightly older boy. «What to do you mean by that, elder brother?!» she growled.

The man just patted the Prince's shoulder. «Oh come on my son, why do you always have to be so boring? Let them do what they wish and kindly asked. At least she is not like her sister Rin who never asks us permission to do her crazy stunts with her own Dragon!»

Prince Shun closed his eyes and grumbled. «Do not make me think about Clear Wing. Sometimes I really wish the Dragons could be serious and calm like Dark Rebellion.»

Princess Yuzu just bowed again and smiled sweetly at her father. «Thank you very much father.» She stuck out her tongue at her brother, who flinched, and went towards the kitchen to take the needed stuff.

 **. . .**

Yuzu came out from the door of the castle carrying a large bag. Odd-Eyes let out a bark, excited by the wonderful smells his draconic sense made him feel, like meat and pancakes. «Let's go, Odd-Eyes!» The Dragon laid belly-down on the ground, allowing the princess to hop on his back, before getting up again and sprinting towards the open fields. Yuzu made her way on the Dragon's neck and grabbed his horns to secure herself.

She looked up in the sky, catching a glimpse of her sister doing her usual aerial acrobatics with Clear Wing, then on the other terraces where another sister was doing something boring with Dark Rebellion, before looking forward and closing her eyes and smiling as the wind flowed around her.

She always liked the feeling of running around on the back of her loyal playmate, even since they were a little girl and a chick. She felt like a knight from those epic poems that Prince Shun read to the sisters during evenings, riding an horse towards the adventure and the glory.

Not that those stories were that much interesting. It seemed that Princess Ruri was the only one who managed to follow the stories to the end without falling asleep. But she was still fascinated by the image of traveling freely with no bounds. She guessed it was the same for Princess Rin, but Yuzu quickly swore herself to never ride Clear Wing again the first seconds he left the ground level with her on his back. As for Selena and her own Dragon... well, it was a miracle if he stood still without trying some kind of prank long enough to let her climb on his serpentine body.

Back on Odd-Eyes and her, she opened her eyes and looked around at the trees skimming past them, and the sun shining high in the blue heaven. The Dragon left the unpaved road in direction of a near hill, turning so sharply that Yuzu's heart skipped a beat. «Dear god Odd-Eyes, do not scare me like that!» She fumed slightly as she heard him letting a low growl that sounded like a chuckle.

Reaching the top of the hill, Odd-Eyes stopped and crouched, allowing her to jump down. «So let's get this started!» Odd-Eyes yelped happily, watching her lay down a tablecloth, and pulling out some food from the bag.

First she took a steak, and held it in front of the creature. «Do you want it?» Odd-Eyes lowered his head and pulled out his tongue and panted as if being a dog waiting his master to launch it a toy. Yuzu grinned, before throwing upward the piece of meat. «Then catch it!» Odd-Eyes' head quickly shot up and his fangs grabbed the steak. Yuzu laughed slightly as the Dragon chewed his "prey" like the stereotypical pet.

The princess then pulled out a pancake. Odd-Eyes immediately readied himself again, keeping his eyes fixed on the target. «Are you ready again?» asked Yuzu. Odd-Eyes shifted on the spot, still not taking the eyes off the inviting food. Suddenly Yuzu swung her arm and lauched the pancake like a frisbee. «Catch it!» Odd-Eyes let out an howl as he dashed to the side and struck the target with his mouth, easily eating it.

Yuzu smiled as clapped. «Good Dragon! Nice work!» Odd-Eyes tried to smile, before lowering his head to her level. She patted his head when he started lapping her face. Princess Yuzu snickered at the tickling sensation and tried to push away his snout. «Ahah-No, stop! You are going to-ahahah-splat pieces of meat and pancake-ah- on my face! Bad Dragon, bad-ahahah!» Odd-Eyes decided to comply her order after a few seconds, crouching again. After wiping her face from his saliva with the cloth, Yuzu pulled out all the other food from the bag, and distributed it on the tablecloth. «Let's make this lunch now!»

So Yuzu and Odd-Eyes started feasting. Once in a while the princess stopped to look at her companion. There was something strangely endearing in the way he gleefully devoured his portion of food.

After finishing to eat, Odd-Eyes let out something that sounded like sigh of contentment, before laying down again on the ground. Princess Yuzu kneeled besides him and with a smile started running her hands on his nape and back, making the creature purr. After a while, she leaned on her pet, and looked up at the sky as he curled up around her, a pleasant breeze lulling them.

The two kept silent for a while, looking at the clouds slowly slide miles above them.

Slowly, both the human and the dragon closed their eyes, and dozed off.

 **. . .**

Yuzu's eyes opened slowly, before she sat up and yawned. Blinking, she looked up at the sky, realizing that it was twilight. Jumping on her feet, she shook her Dragon's body, who was still snoring blissfully. «Wake up, Odd-Eyes! WAKE UP!» The creature's eye shot open at her yell, and his head turned to her, looking confused by the call. «It is sunset! We must return quickly to the castle while we still can!» she explained frantically.

The Dragon got up and shook his body while the princess collected all of their stuff and jumped over him. The two then took off for home.

After a while, the castle finally appeared on the horizon, Odd-Eyes speeding up since he didn't want to...

«Come on Odd-Eyes, we are almost there!» Yuzu cheered her big friend.

Odd-Eyes whined, running as fast as he could and panting.

Just a little away from the castle, the sun completely disappeared behind the horizon.

«Uh-oh...» breathed Yuzu looking towards West.

After some moments, Odd-Eyes started glowing orangish-red, before his body abruptly shrunk.

Yuzu screamed as she fell down, and landed on top of his reduced body.

The girl laid down a few seconds dizzied by the fall. Under her there was a boy just slightly shorter than her, with messy half-green-half-red hair, horns, red armor covering his otherwise bare body, and a tail.

Yuzu slowly got up and rubbed her forehead. «Ow... not really something I wanted to do...» The boy that was under her moved his head towards her. He had red eyes. «I second that, my mistress.» he groaned. He got up as well and wiped the dirt from his body with his hands and tail as she picked up their bag.

«Finally back, huh?» asked a voice. The two teens turned, finding themselves face to face with her brother.

«Well, it is not our fault! We fell asleep!» Princess Yuzu defended herself and Odd-Eyes. Prince Shun looked at the two with a glare. Odd-Eyes kneeled before him. «I am sorry, my prince, it is all my fault. Please do not let her be punished for my foolishness.» Princess Yuzu grabbed him and made him stand up again. «Oh shut it Odd-Eyes, I said that the fault is no one's!»

Prince Shun turned away and walked towards the doors of the castle. «Come on Yuzu, our father and sisters are waiting us for dinner. Just as your brothers are doing with you, Odd-Eyes.»

Princess Yuzu gave a thumb up to Odd-Eyes, who smiled, before the two went inside the castle, feeling hungry once again.

 **. . .**

Odd-Eyes was laying on the balcony of Yuzu's room, stargazing.

However, he heard the glass door opening, and looking at it he saw Princess Yuzu coming out with a lantern. «What is it my mistress? You cannot sleep?» asked the half-dragon boy. The princess nodded. «Not after our long nap.» she whispered. «I do not want to lay alone in my bed all night, so do you mind if I stay here with you for a while?» Odd-Eyes smiled and shook his head. «I do not see why I should mind, my mistress.» Yuzu beamed. «I could take some games from my room so we have something to do together! I will be right back.»

The princess quickly went back in her room, rummaged a bit in her closet, and returned with some tabletop games. The two spent the first hours of night playing, illuminated by the moon and the lantern.

«Here, four queens!» announced Princess Yuzu in a clearly tired tone, laying on the floor a quartet of playing cards, all depicting women. Odd-Eyes shrugged and sighed as he revealed his hand, just three jacks. The noble girl held her fist in her triumphantly. «Ahah, I beat you again!» Odd-Eyes chuckled and collected the cards to reshuffle them. The candle of the latern was almost completely burnt out. «My mistress, I already told you that I just let you win every time to not hurt your precious royal pride.» Princess Yuzu flipped her hair. «Yeah, keep saying that Odd-Eyes.» Letting out a loud yawn, she unconsciously leaned on him as weariness took over. «My mistress, do you want to go to sleep?» he asked raising an eyebrow. «Nah, I want to keep playing to beat you... I'm not sleepy...» she mumbled, her eyes half-closed.

Odd-Eyes just sighed again, picked her up, and carrier her inside her room, where he deposited her on her bed. He then pulled up the sheets over her body, and turned back to the balcony, humming to himself and smiling. Closing the glass door, he distended once again, closing his eyes to rest a few hours.

Being the pet dragon of a princess can be really tiring some days, but he wondered if a better life was possible. After all, he had a warm home, delicious food, and a kind owner for all of his 14 years of life. He found difficult to imagine how his wild brethren lived, spending all of their days raiding and pillaging villages, and fighting knights.

He had always been thankful that he and his brothers had the luck of being gifted to the Hiragi family.

At least he didn't had to kidnap or fight someone else to have the company of a blue-blooded nice girl.

* * *

 **So... leave a review please :)**

 **Next up are Princess Rin and Clear Wing.**

 **As for the other two pairs, I want to wait until Ruri in shown on-screen together with Yuto (finally) and Selena at least meets Yuri (FINALLY), plus I obviously need to know what the heckie the Fusion Dragon is like.**

 **In the mean time, I hope you like this concept. If you have any suggestion, don't be shy and sent it to me! :D**


	2. Rin & Clear Wing

**And I'm finally back with the second chapter of the story! I'm so happy that the first chapter seemed well received, so I hope you will give this one the same warm welcome to the site!**

 **Little note though, this chapter will not be all of the same tone as he first one ;)**

* * *

Rin was warm, but she was feeling really uncomfortable, for some reason.

However, she was too sleepy to check what was causing that, so she just shifted and kept her eyes closed.

That is, until she felt something brush against her breast.

Her amber eyes shot open to see an arm wrapped around her.

An arm covered by a piece of armor that was white, blue and black.

She immediately turned around, coming face-to-face with a snoring boy having blue hair with blond bangs, spiraling towards his upper-right, and two light blue pieces of armor over the cheeks with thin spikes sticking out from the back, looking kind of like antennae.

«CLEAR WIIIING!»

The dragon boy woke at the yell and fell from the bed, startled. Like Odd-Eyes, he had an almost bare human body that was covered by blue-and-gray armor plates over the chest, crotch, and feet; two short, aqua-green-colored clear wings sticking out of the shoulders; four protrusions on his hips looking like said wings; and black-and-white ringed tail that ended with a stinger.

Princess Rin glared at him from the top of the bed, crossing her arms. «What on earth were you doing in my bed?!»

Clear Wing sat up and fidgeted his fingers. «Well, you know my mistress, out there is cold, and I felt lonely! So I thought...»

«That you could sleep there?» finished Princess Rin for him. Clear Wing just nodded bashfully. «You now it is dangerous. You cannot transform in my bed! You could hurt me!» she chided. Clear Wing just looked down ashamed. «I am really sorry. I guess I was too tired to think clearly of what I was doing.»

Princess Rin's expression softened after a bit. There was just something in her pet-now-currently-human that prevent her from staying mad at him for long. She looked at the glass door of her bedroom, the light of dawn starting to filter in. «Come on Clear Wing, luckily nothing happened, now please go out and wait until you transform.» The boy nodded and went to the balcony behind the glass door. Princess Rin shivered, Clear Wing was right about outside being cold.

As the first sunrays illumined the room, a bright white glow came from outside. Clear Wing's dragon form poked his head inside the room, before flying to circle over the castle while waiting Princess Rin to get ready.

 **. . .**

After making a quick breakfast by herself, Princess Rin went to her balcony, and whistled. In a few instants Clear Wing descended to her and parked next to the balcony, letting the green-haired girl hop on his back, from where she climbed to his nape and sat down, grasping the antennae of his neck for support. «Okay Clear Wing, let's start our morning exercises!» The white dragon roared in affirmation before going to fly slow circles around the building. After a while Princess Rin started to gently pull his antennae to the side, and Clear Wing obediently strafed according to the direction of the pulls.

«Very good. Now let's rise the speed.» The dragon nodded and cranked up his velocity, tracing progressively faster maneuvers. «Now the loop-de-loop!» she exclaimed as she firmly pulled back the antennae, as if she was wielding the control sticks of what in another universe would be an airplane. Clear Wing swiftly looped vertically a couple of times, excited by the knowledge that he was giving his prized princess the adrenaline she wanted.

Then, he used the inertia to launch himself upward, quickly gaining altitude. Rin smiled as she looked down to their shrinking home, catching a glimpse of her sister Yuzu riding with Odd-Eyes on the far ground. While Clear Wing stabilized the cruising height, Rin closed her eyes and focused on the sensation of the air lashing around the two, and the feeling of lightheadness. They were some of the most powerful things she could feel.

Differently from her sisters, Princess Rin was always bored by life in the royal palace, and sometimes found it oppressing. Despite caring deeply for her sisters and her father, and somewhat less for her brother, she was the independent spirit type, and she was strongly curious about what living by herself (together with her trusted dragon of course) in total freedom, to be able of wandering around the Earth, was like.

It was fitting that she bonded with the Dragon that was good at flight the most.

As soon as Clear Wing was big enough to lift her from ground, practicing his flight skills with her riding instantly became their favorite pastime.

Princess Yuzu and Odd-Eyes were the pair that could understand them the most, but then again, Odd-Eyes was wingless and condemned to paw the ground, so Princess Yuzu wasn't ready at all when Princess Rin insisted that she should have tried to ride Clear Wing. She could still remember the good laugh she had seeing her sister screaming at the top of her lungs while trying (vainly) to adapt to tri-dimensional movement.

Princess Rin opened her eyes again, and gazed at the view they had from that height. «It is so beautiful, isn't it, Clear Wing?» she whispered softly. Her loyal creature mumbled in affirmation. The two of them just soared silently in the sky, just admiring the landscape from above.

Then, a loud and powerful roar was heard. Princess Rin looked up, and her mouth opened when she saw the large figure hovering even above them: an armored dragon colored with various shades of black, red, and orange; three long demonic horns, though the right one was broken in half; and a white ribcage-like calcification covering his right forearm, which was said to be a scar resulted from his last fight with another dragon as legendary as him.

He was the one of the most powerful dragons around, and the unquestioned king of the local skies.

«Look, Clear Wing! It's Red Daemon!»

They first met him a few years prior, during one of their first flights outside the castle. Red Daemon suddenly appeared flying besides them (and giving quite a scare to Rin), and started communicating with Clear Wing using the Dragon language, which she obviously didn't understand. Then, they flew together to a place where they met with various flying creatures, including some other Dragons. Clear Wing, while human, would later explain to his princess that they were invited to a place for racing, where Red Daemon was the champion, nicknamed "The King".

Clear Wing and Princess Rin sometimes returned to the location, watching the races, and both decided that they would hone together their flight skills to beat Red Daemon at a race.

In the meanwhile, they just sat apart as they watched Red Daemon's occasional bickering with one of his comrades, a winged beast named Raikiri, due to matters undisclosed to them.

However, that day would turn out differently from the others. Everyone was on the ground eating their lunch (Princess Rin and Clear Wing sharing a roasted boar), when someone screamed. Everyone looked up from their meal, only to realize in horror that they were surrounded.

Surrounded by the most infamously ruthless bounty hunters on the region, the Goyo Band.

Panic quickly ensured as Red Daemon roared the distress call and waves of Goyo Chasers, Predators, Guardians, and even some Kings charged towards the group of racers from all directions.

Clear Wing thought that they would have been left alone as they were not technically associated to their targets, so he quickly grabbed Princess Rin and took off.

«Wait Clear Wing! Stop! We can't leave them like that!» cried Princess Rin.

Clear Wing's highest priority was to keep her far from danger (he was her Dragon Guardian after all), but he stopped mid-air nonetheless.

«Please!» she begged.

The white dragon turned around to watch the scene: most of the racers were fighting futilely even as they were practically captured. Raikiri was having more luck, slashing the invaders left and right, and Red Daemon was having easily time blowing them up using his flame-shooting arm.

However, the King suddenly let out a pained cry, and Clear Wing noticed that one of the Goyos had managed to latch a jutte on Red Daemon's scarred arm. «Good lord, it must hurt...» whispered Princess Rin.

Then, a particular figure, sitting on a levitating throne, hovered in front of the restrained dragon. «Very well, look who we have here.» said Goyo Emperor with a smirk. **(Quick Note: Imagine Goyo Emperor with Jean-Michel Roger's voice. Yes, he's supposed to be him ;P)** «Red Daemon. Do you know for how long I was waiting this day?» He lowered his head. «The day in which I would finally make sure you and your little gang will not disturb the pace of our world anymore!»

Clear Wing started to growl. He looked down to Princess Rin, who was looking up at him with a determined expression. Clear Wing placed her over his shoulders, deciding to let her in control. As soon as she shifted to the right position, she yelled. «Hey, you!» Goyo Emperor looked up at them with a neutral expression. «What do you want, miss?» he asked, «I am in the midst of a hunt.» Princess Rin frowned. «As a princess of a neighboring kingdom, I command you to stop immediately your actions and release your prisoners.» she explained, pointing to her tiara, which she fortunately had bound to her head with a string, so it never fell in their "crazy stunts".

Goyo Emperor half-smirked. «Oh, and may I ask which kingdom, milady?» he asked with a sarcastic tone. Princess Rin gnashed. «...the Kingdom of Hiragi.» she admitted darkly. Emperor laughed loudly. «That pathetic excuse of a kingdom that is so small it does not even have nobles?! HA! Like I could even bow to such a powerless state!» The princess' hands clenched on Clear Wing's antennae. Yet she was grinning. «Very well then. I will show you what an Hiragi is capable of.» Glancing at the sun behind her, Princess Rin pointed her arm upward, before lowering it towards the Goyo Gang. «Clear Wing... Dichromic Mirror!» she said solemnly.

The dragon roared as he spread his limbs and wings, which started glowing softly in a line patter before flashing blindingly, temporarily incapacitating everyone. «Ah, my eyes! You little brat!» growled Goyo Emperor. «And now...!» announced Princess Rin. «Uh?» went the Emperor, moving his head around.

The girl threw her arm to the sky. «HELLDIVE SLASHER OF WHIRLWIND!» she yelled.

As soon as he received the command, Clear Wing shot up and quickly gained altitude, before turning to the enemies. Princess Rin clung tight to her dragon as he started to spin around, a vortex forming around them. The two then dive-bombed, ramming Emperor at high-speed, who was followed by a large chuck of his goons. After realizing that most their captors were either already taken out or still disoriented, the racers started fighting again, and many broke free quite quickly.

As the battle turned in favor to the defenders fast, Clear Wing cancelled the attack, stopping mid-air a few moments to allow himself and Princess Rin, but mostly her, to regain their senses. Shaking her head, the girl smiled triumphantly. This was the first time they tried to use his abilities offensively, and it seemed they had managed to pull it off good enough.

Goyo Emperor struggled to got up from the ground, and sat down again on his throne, which he raised in the air before yelled with a livid expression. «Retreat!» The Goyos who still could walk quickly got up and ran. Goyo Emperor turned to Clear Wing and Rin with a pissed face, and pointed at them trying to look menacing. «Remember this, princess of the Hiragi family: _I will have my revenge_! One day you will repay me of all the rewards you made me lose today!» He then ran away, in very not-menacing way.

Clear Wing and Princess Rin just plain ignored his threat and cheered together. Red Daemon and Raikiri flew up to them. «Rin, Clear Wing, thank you so much for your help! Without you two, we would have ended up really badly.» thanked he winged beast. Clear Wing chuckled, and Princess Rin smiled. «It was nothing. Besides, we're all comrades, so we had to!»

Red Daemon spread his arms and roared. Whatever he said, it must have been a really good thing, because everyone except Rin started cheering. The princess looked at Raikiri, who explained with a smile. «Our King wants to throw a party in honor of our royal saviors.» Princess Rin grinned. «Tell him you all have my blessings for the party.» she said winking.

And so everyone celebrated the narrow escape for all the afternoon. A bit before sunset, the royal pair parted and set out for the castle.

«It was really a day full of thrills, eh?» mused Princess Rin as the two cruised over the twilight-painted fields. The dragon nodded. The girl yawned. «I'm so tired. For once I won't mind coming back home, if just for the warmness of the fireplace and the comfort of my bed.» Hearing the tiredness of her voice, Clear Wing decided to bring her back as soon as he could, so he went full throttle and dashed to the castle.

At some point, the two looked down to see Odd-Eyes frantically running below them. «I can't believe it,» giggled Princess Rin, «Yuzu and Odd-Eyes are coming back even later than us for once.»

Once reached the castle, Clear Wing parked next to her balcony and let her hop down. Smiling, she went towards the dining room, while he flew to the garden, where two of brothers were waiting.

 **. . .**

Yawning again, Princess Rin was ready to enter her room, throw herself on the bed, and sleep for all night. At least, that was the plan before she saw Clear Wing, as a human, already occupying her beloved bed. Gaining a tic mark despite apparently smiling sweetly, she walked up to him, pinched his ear (earning a shrilly scream from him), and dragged him out of the glass door. Still smiling brightly, she hugged Clear Wing, wished him good night, and shut the door in his face.

Rubbing his ear, he grumbled as he laid down on the balcony, and fell asleep under the stars just like his brothers.

* * *

 **So people? Leave your reviews!**

 **I hope you liked that this chapter was half-action instead of all calm like the first chapter. I couldn't help smuggling some Synchro Dimension references XD**

 **I actually had a writer block for a week or two after reaching just before the wham line. Then today I had the crazy idea of a battle with not!Security, and BAM!, in a afternoon the word count was doubled!**


End file.
